The Black Dahlia Killer
|gender = Presumably male |pathology = Unclassified killer Rapist Serial Killer |victims = 1 killed |time = January 14-15, 1947 |status = Unknown|type = Mixed lust|mo = Bludgeoning, preceded by torture and mutilation}}The Black Dahlia Killer 'is the name attributed to the still unidentified murderer of Elizabeth Short, dubbed the "'Black Dahlia". On January 15, 1947, Short's body was found badly mutilated in the Leimert Park section of Los Angeles, California. The case caught nationwide and worldwide publicity because of its gruesome nature, and because of its insertion in Hollywood's flamboyant imaginary. It remains one of the most infamous unsolved murders of American history. The killer was also suspected of other murders in the Los Angeles area. Case History TBA The Victim TBA Modus Operandi TBA Profile The Black Dahlia Killer was profiled by John Douglas in his book, The Cases That Haunt Us, as being a risk-taking, mixed classification lust murderer, as suggested by the torture to which the victim was subjected antemortem. He exhibited traits of both an organized and disorganized offender: while the washing of the body was to eliminate forensic clues, the severance, other than granting an easier and less apparent transportation, was presumably also part of the killer's perverted fantasizing. If the severance had taken place before death, which contemporaneous reports excluded, it would suggest a more disorganized and obviously mentally aberrational offender. As the killer must have had a car to get the body to the dump site, and, in 1947, when fewer people had cars, it would have been unusual for a disorganized personality to have one, it can be fairly concluded he was a functional individual, who was not disorganized twenty-four hours a day (such as a chronic alcoholic, who's able to hide or handle his problem) and was relatively wealthy (at least compared to the victim). He could hold down a job to pay the gas and the maintaining of his vehicle, and probably worked with his hands, possibly in an employment involving blood (such as a slaughterhouse). He could also have been a seasoned hunter. To do what he did to the victim, both antemortem and postmortem, he also had to have a house or apartment of his own, someplace private, with access to running water, and where he knew he would not have been interrupted. The fact that the body was placed where people would have quickly seen it, suggests the killer wanted to shock and offend the community by what he had done. This offender wanted credibility. He also wanted to make a statement with his crime, both through the sadistic elements (the degradation and humiliation inflicted upon the victim) and the selection of the dump site (which further shows his anger against humanity): his rage was directed at all women. These were not the actions of a jealous boyfriend or a frustrated suitor, nor even those of a woman (as suggested by some). These were rather the actions of someone who continually fantasized about hurting, dominating, and punishing; someone who was regularly on the hunt, and who knew just what he wanted to do to that person once he got her under his control. The torture and the carving of the "Glasgow smile" were signature elements of the crime, those emotionally necessary and satisfying to the offender. Despite the disorganized elements of his personality, the offender was able to fantasize, plan, and carry out this crime. This suggests he had a criminal history before Short's murder, as he had to experience some criminal evolution and development before committing this kind of murder. Moreover, someone so advanced in his murderous fantasies would not have been satisfied with one murder. Unless he was stopped, he would have continued, thus suggesting a serial killer. Ultimately, Elizabeth Short was a victim of opportunity. Her killer was the type who would project blame on the victim: she brought it on to herself, or she had to be punished for the kind of life she led. He had an emotional need to find someone he considered lower than himself, then degrade her to drive home the point. After the crime, he could have suffered a major emotional disintegration that, if severe enough, could have precluded him from committing and getting away with crimes of this nature. Anyhow, he could have been recognized by his postoffense behavior, whether it involved another lust murder, a nervous breakdown, institutionalization, or even suicide. This crime was driven by fantasy, which would continue after the murder. Surveillance of the dump site and the grave site could have been useful to see if he came back to relive it. He could have shown interest in the case, possibly hanging out in bar or coffee shops frequented by the police. He could have also confided details of the crime to someone, another individual who, like him, lived on the fringes of society, as the offender could not have had a lot of "normal", successful friends. If he did confide in someone, it was likely in a moment of weakness (such as during a drinking binge) and he realized afterwards he had made himself more vulnerable, putting his confidant in great personal danger. Known Victims *January 14-15, 1947: body was found in Leimert Park, Los Angeles, California: **Elizabeth Short Suspects TBA On Criminal Minds TBA Sources TBA Category:Stubs Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Unsolved Cases